


Rulers Of The End and Nether

by Cringe_Shipper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringe_Shipper/pseuds/Cringe_Shipper
Summary: There is a hidden code made by the creators of Minecraft for the heck of it, a code they made because they thought that no-one would ever try to do it, a code they made so well hidden that even until now it has never been discovered. This code can go across servers and the world as long as you complete the achievement once on a server and any other server and world you enter will be affected with said code. There are 3 codes specifically, but they are extremely similar. All 3 codes have the same purpose, to rule. 2 of the codes are from a special achievement, while the 3rd one is a bit different, to complete the first 2 achievements one must craft an item for each achievement.Full summary inside, couldn't fit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Full Summary

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy !

There is a hidden code made by the creators of Minecraft for the heck of it, a code they made because they thought that no-one would ever try to do it, a code they made so well hidden that even until now it has never been discovered. This code can go across servers and world as long as you complete the achievement once on a server and any other server and world you enter will be effected with said code. There are 3 codes specifically, but they are extremely similar. All 3 codes have the same purpose, to rule. 2 of the codes are from a special achievement, while the 3rd one is a bit different, to complete the first 2 achievements one must craft an item for each achievement. 

One item is a necklace, the chains are made out of obsidian enchanted with lightweight, so no it is not heavy. Attached to the chain is a locket the locket is like a miniature slightly flat version of the Ender Dragon's Egg made with obsidian with a purple-ish glow around it with what seems to be an Ender Eye painted on the locket in different shades of purple and black, the purple Ender Eye was painted on each side of the locket, inside the locket if one opens it will be completely black. And to finally complete the achievement the one who crafted it must go to the End and craft an Ender Eye there and put it inside of the locket and wear it once complete this will make them gain the achievement 'Ruler Of The End', this achievement will not be announced until the one that achieves this allows it to be announced as this is a hidden achievement that the creators put in. 

Now you might be wondering what does this do? This will allow you to control every single mob that exists/spawn in the End, this will also allow you to control other mobs as long as you poke it with an Ender Eye first. This means you can control the Endermen and the Ender Dragon. It also gives you other powers, one is control over the night in the overworld, along with water and the darkness or shadows itself, you will also be able to teleport and make portals everywhere and anywhere to the End whenever you want and yes that means you can make it rain or snow in the overworld whenever you want, you can also summon blocks or items that have any relations to the End.

The second item and achievement are connected to the Nether. The whole process of making the item must be done in the Nether, first, you will need some Netherite, craft the Netherite into a crown fit for a king and then enchant it with lightweight like the necklace. Next, you must go to one of the Bastion Remnant and mine a gilded Blackstone and get its gold, after that, you must mix the gold with a wither rose using the blue fire in Soulsand Valey. Once done the last thing you need is a Nether Star, mix the Nether Star with some Netherite, and then decorate your netherite crown with the gold and the nether star with the nether star being the centerpiece or the main gem. Once done the maker must wear it and they will get the achievement 'Ruler Of The Nether'.

Like the 'Ruler Of The End', this achievement allows the one who gained said achievement to control every single mob that spawns in the Nether from the Strider to the Wither and again like the 'Ruler Of The End' it gives you power. One of its power is to be able to have control over fire and lava along with infinite fire resistance, you can control the day part of the overworld along with power over thunder. And like the 'Ruler Of The End,' you can make portals everywhere and anywhere to the Nether at any time, you can also summon blocks or items that have any relations to the Nether

The last hidden achievement is, like I said before, a bit different, yes it is used to rule like the other 2, but different. This achievement is much more simple, but just as difficult if not even more difficult than the other 2, to gain this achievement you must have both the achievement 'Ruler Of The End' and 'Ruler Of The Nether' after one has both achievements the 3rd achievement will show up 'Ruler Of All', this achievement will allow you to rule over every single mob whether it be in the Nether, The End or the Overworld. You can control them all. Now as you can see this is why all 3 of these achievements are kept secret and hidden by the developers of Minecraft. Oh and all 3 achievements must be done in survival mode without the help of creative mode.


	2. Chapter 2

After Tommy and Wilbur were banished from L'manberg and asked help from Techno, currently all 3 are in their hideout and renamed themselves as Pogtopia. They are all currently discussing what they should do next and how to recruit more allies to their side. Techno has a plan that involves the hidden achievement he got, after all the crown on his head is more than just an accessory. But to do this he must also gain the achievement 'Ruler Of The End', so that he can gain the 'Ruler Of All' achievement, only to find out someone has already gained the achievement 'Ruler Of The End'. He is currently trying to figure out on finding who the ruler of the end is.

Of course, Tommy and Wilbur have no clue to Techno's plan at all nor did they have a clue to the 3 hidden achievements. After planning and arguing a lot of arguing, they discussed Dream's help and alliance, they were discussing whether or not they can trust Dream and about what they should do about Dream. After a lot of arguing, discussing, and shouting, they decided that for as long as Dream proves his loyalty to Pogtopia he would be considered an ally. Techno already proved his loyalty to Pogtopia, so he was seen as an ally.

They were just done with their discussion when they heard a knock on the door. They made sure that they were armed in case it was an enemy. They opened the door and saw a wounded and unconscious Tubbo being carried by Dream. Tubbo and Dream were led in and that was when Dream said "Jsclhatt found out about Tubbo being a double agent." Dream then proceeded to take some medical supplies out of his inventory before taking out a healing potion, a needle, and some string. Dream made sure Tubbo drank the healing potion before he took a peek at Tubbo's wounds and going straight onto the wound on Tubbo's leg it was covered in cloth that stopped the bleeding. Dream then proceeded to take off the cloth and sew the wound up. Dream did this all while Tubbo was asleep as it would be less painful. Once done Tommy with the help of Wilbur placed Tubbo on a vacant bed.

Wilbur then asked Dream "What happened ?" Dream explained, "A lot of people didn't like that Jsclhatt became President, mostly the previous citizens of L'manberg, now Manberg, Eret, Nihachu, Fundy and many more didn't like Jsclhatt becoming President." Dream paused to sigh before continuing "They want to start a revolution, but the thing is they don't want to fight in another war after the last one. No one wanted another war. During the time you guys were away Jsclhatt destroyed the wall separating Dream SMP with Manberg and burned down the L'manberg flag, which caused Nihachu to cry as she spent hours on the flag." Dream paused letting the other 3 processes the information.

He then continued "After that he went and investigated every single person on the server other than me, me being the admin he doesn't want to mess with me, to see if there is a possibility that someone could be a traitor or planning a revolution. Tubbo got found out and I was there watching over Tubbo since he is just a kid I was more worried about him than anyone else. It was a good thing that I did after finding out that Tubbo was a traitor, Jsclhatt lost it!" Dream paused to take a deep breath, before continuing.

"He took out his weapon and started to fight Tubbo, Tubbo didn't have a weapon he only had a shield, and of course, since he, Tubbo, was taken by surprise he wasn't able to block a few of the strikes, to add salt to injury Sclhatt didn't come alone, so there were his bodyguards and few soldiers they also attacked Tubbo. You probably wondering where I was when this all happened, I was watching Tubbo nearby without anyone knowing not even Tubbo. I immediately went into action the second I saw Sclhatt lift his sword against Tubbo, but since Sclhatt went and got a few fighters with him I had to kill my way through his guards before I finally reached Sclhatt and Tubbo. Tubbo was barely conscious when I got to him, I then took Tubbo's place and fought Sclhatt, I won, of course, I then splashed some invisibility potion on me and Tubbo before we made our escape, I carried Tubbo out into the forest, I then made him drink 2 restorative potions, bandaged some of his much more critical wounds before forcing him to drink some sleeping potion. I then once again splashed some more invisibility potion on us and running all the way here while carrying him." Dream said finishing his story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the support !


End file.
